Teacher
by lucifix
Summary: Lero kyllästyy Road Kamelotin pompotteluun ja leikittelyyn, ja päättää kostaa. Lyhyestä virsi kaunis. Varoituksen sana - heikkohermoisimmat saattavat oksentaa näppäimistölleen.


Ilkeästi, kuin särähdyksinä, joita posliinilautanen päästää tullessaan raaputetuksi haarukalla kuulohermoille kantautuivat viattomien huudot tyhjyydessä. Hallittu helvetti tanssahteli kuningattarensa pyöreäkärkisten lapsenkenkien alla, sielut, venyen kärsimyksessään valuivat aineellistuneina ilman halki, hänen keltaisten silmiensä seuratessa tuota aavemaisen hiljaista liikettä.

Unet, ihmiskunnan vankila, se, mitä he näkevät kun sulkevat likaiset, säälittävän ohuet hienonhienot silmäluomensa, eivät ole enää heidän hallinnassaan. Tyttö tanssahteli pois tästäkin itse luomastaan todellisuudesta etsimään seuraavaa leikkikenttää.

Tiiliskivinen lattia päästi kumeita ääniä ja pienet soranpalat ratsahtelivat kahvan alla, kun vaaleanpunainen sateenvarjo pomppi jupisten käytävää pitkin.

"Kerrankin, lero", varjo tuhahti, "Road-tama ei käskytä minua…lero"

Sateenvarjo jatkoi matkaansa, aivastaen käytävän kylmyydelle, jupisten yhä itsekseen ja toistellen nimeään lauseidensa edellä, välissä ja päätteeksi.

Sirot, kauniisti muotoutuneet pienen tytön käsivarret kohottautuivat suurille puisille kaapinoville. Tyttö nousi päkiöilleen ja siitä varpailleen kuin balettitanssija, ja työnsi ovet auki tuntien kasvoillaan vaatekaapin ummehtuneen tuulahduksen. Koipallojen ja tyttömäisen ruusuveden tuoksu leyhähti hänen nenäänsä ja hän aivasti pienesti, hieroen samalla silmiään. Kultaiset ikkunat aukesivat kuitenkin pian tarkastelemaan kaapin sisältöä.

Tyttö vilkaisi ovelle näkemättä siellä ketään. Hänen kasvoillaan oli kypsä, sadistisen itsetyytyväinen hymy, mikä oli verrattain epätavallinen näky sellaisen kasvoilla, joka näyttää hädin tuskin kolmetoistakesäiseltä. Varmistuneena siitä, että sai olla yksin huoneessaan, tyttö avasi liivimekkonsa napit yksi kerrallaan näppärillä harmailla sormillaan ja vetäisi mustan vaatteen päänsä yli, mistä se lensi täydellisessä kaaressa henkariin muiden mustien mekkojen joukkoon. Kevyt ristiveto huoneessa puhalsi viileää ilmaa pikkutytön piikikkääseen tukkaan, ja hän värähti kevyesti ennen kuin alkoi napittaa auki valkeaa paitaansa. Hän venytteli käsiään nautinnollisesti viileässä huoneilmassa saatuaan kauluspaidan päältään, viikkasi paidan ja asetti sen siististi laatikkoon valkoisten ja vaaleanpunaisten pienten paitojensa päälle, alkaen sitten siirrellä henkareissa roikkuvia mekkoja sivuun löytääkseen etsimänsä. Vihdoin, valkoisen ohuen kankaan koskettaessa hänen sormiaan hän hymyili tyytyväisesti, nosti henkarin kaapista ja heitti sen mekkoineen vuoteelle, aavistamatta edelleenkään kenenkään muun läsnäoloa kammarissaan.

Kurpitsapäinen sateenvarjo pidätti olematonta hengitystään raskaan oven takana toivoen, ettei huoneessa ollut tyttö ollut huomannut oven hienoista avautumista varjon nojatessa siihen. Pakokauhun kyyneleitä pitäen sateenvarjo vääntyi ja nojautui ovenkarmia vasten ja kurkisti sisään, huomatakseen vain että nuori tyttö oli edelleen keskittynyt vaatteidenvaihtoon. Sateenvarjo hykerteli tyytyväisyyttään puoliääneen ajatellessaan, mitä tapahtuisi tytön saatua vaatteensa vaihdettua – tai ainakin pois päältään.

"No niin, lero", sateenvarjo kuiskutteli itsekseen, hoputtaen tyttöä, "ota vielä nuo ahdistavat sukkasi pois lero…"

Kuin sateenvarjon käskystä tyttö pyöristi selkäänsä ja kyykistymättä veti raidalliset sukkansa nilkkoihin, potkien ne sukkalaatikkonsa päällimmäisiksi. Hän ei voinut olla halaamatta itseään kevyesti tuntiessaan kylmän vedon hyväilyn pienten, vielä kehitysvaiheessa olevien rintojensa arasti kovettuneilla nänneillä, ja kuka tahansa olisi uskonut hänet pelkäksi siroksi, viattomaksi pikkutytöksi tuon suloisen olemuksen perusteella. Tyttö siveli kevyesti kylkiään ja sateenvarjo tuhahti, ollen eräs niistä harvoista, joita tuo olemus ei huijannut tippaakaan, enää.

Piikkitukkainen tyttönen siveli kevyttä, viattoman valkoista ja tahratonta yömekkoaan ennen kuin veti sen päänsä yli peittämään norjan vartalonsa ja istuutui pehmeälle, suurelle vuoteelle – se oli aivan liian suuri yhdelle tytölle nukkua – nojaten kasvonsa käsiinsä ja tuijotellen tylsistyneenä huoneen korkeita seiniä, sirot jalat kauniissa kaaressa vuoteen reunalla heiluen.

Sateenvarjo virnisteli oven takana. Hänen aikansa oli tullut astua näyttämölle – opettaa sadistiselle kakaralle hieman tapoja…

***

"Kuka siellä?" tyttö kysyi kirkkaasti kuultuaan oven narahtavan kissamaisesti. Hän hypähti vuoteen reunalta kepeästi kuin lattia olisi ollut ohutta, pettävää pilviverhoa tai jääriitettä, ja paljasjaloin sipsutteli avaamaan huoneen ovea hieman enemmän ammolleen.

"Lero?" hän kummasteli nähtyään kurpitsapäisen sateenvarjon, "mitä sinä täällä teet?"

"Lerolla on Road-tamalle hieman asiaa, lero", sateenvarjo änkytti tavalliseen tapaansa nuoren tytön läsnä ollessa, "päästäkää minut sisälle."

Tyttö kohotti hieman kulmakarvojaan, mutisten oudoksuen "hyvä on" ja kääntyen kävelemään sisemmälle huoneeseen. Käytävällä kävi musta vilahdus.

"No, Lero?" tyttö haukotteli kyllästyneenä, katsellen vaaleanpunaista sateenvarjoa ja virnistäen sitten, "saavut aina väärään aikaan. Olisin halunnut leikkiä kanssasi tänään aikaisemmin."

Sateenvarjo virnisti ja tuli lähemmäs tyttöä.

"Lero haluaakin nyt leikkiä vähän toisella tavalla", varjo narisi ilkikurisesti ja painautui ihan tyttöön kiinni, "eikä Road-tama tällä kertaa päätä mitään, lero!"

Tyttö katsoi varjoa hieman epäuskoisena, muttei ehtinyt reagoida sen kummemmin tuntiessaan jo lentävänsä selälleen lattialle.

"Lero! Mitä sinä teet?!" Road kiljahti tuntiessaan sateenvarjon livahtavan mekkonsa helman alle ja tarttuvan suullaan tytön valkeitten pitsialushousujen kaulukseen. Varjo tyytyi vastaamaan muutamalla naurua muistuttavalla ynähdyksellä pitäessään pikkuhousuja tiukasti puristuksessaan ja väistellessään harmaiden, ohuiden jalkojen kiihtyneitä potkaisuja.

"Päästä irti!"

Pakokauhussaan piehtaroiden tyttö koetti kuin henkensä hädässä rimpuilla irti Leron otteesta, harkiten jo vakavasti voimiensa päästämistä täyteen mittaansa, mutta ajatus vetäytyi kuoreensa hänen muistaessaan, kenelle tuo vaaleanpunainen puhuva sateenvarjo loppujen lopuksi kuului.

"Road-tama voi tietenkin koettaa riisua housunsa, lero", sateenvarjo maanitteli, "Leron ei tarvitsisi riuhtoa niitä rikki, lero!"

Tyttö mulkaisi varjoa myrkyllisesti keltaisilla silmillään ja tämän puhuessa riuhtoutui nopeasti irti ja nousi kompuroiden seisomaan. Kauhu ja raivo pyörteilivät keltaisessa katseessa kun siro olento perääntyi vasten korkeaa, tummaksi tapetoitua seinää.

"Älä tule lähemmäs tai teen totta jokaisesta painajaisestasi", soljui uhkaus tytön huulilta kylmänä ja vakavana, pinnistellyn tasaisena kauhun väännellessä äänen tasaista aaltoliikkeen nauhaa taajuuksiltaan vaihtelevaksi, väreileväksi. Kuuma veri tuntui kohisevan hänen suonissaan pulputessaan haavanlehden lailla vapisevasta sydämestä aina eteenpäin verenkiertoon ja ainoastaan tahdonvoima oli enää pitämässä häntä vajoamasta polvilleen ja itkemästä kuin normaalit kaksitoista-kolmetoistakesäiset tytöt. Lapsi, se hän ei oikein koskaan ollut saanut olla.

Sateenvarjo hyökkäsi uudelleen tyttöä päin, saaden tämä kirkaisemaan vertahyytävästi ja koettamaan juosta karkuun seinänviertä pitkin. Varjo oli kuitenkin nopeampi – se koukkasi kahvansa tytön nilkan taakse, ja tämä kaatui kovalle lattialle tömähtäen. Vaaleanpunainen kurpitsapää virnisti, tuntui arvaavan piikkitukkaisen tytön ajatukset:

"Lero, saat huutaa niin kovaa kuin pienistä söpöistä keuhkoistasi lähtee, lero, täällä ei ole ketään, lero!"

Tytön silmät levisivät hänen tajutessaan itselleen jaetun armon määrän olevan nollaakin pienempi. Huoneen nurkka lähestyi hänen ryömiessään lattialla käsiensä varassa – jalat vapisivat aivan liikaa kantaakseen eikä hän pystynyt puolustamaan itseään koko ajan kasvavalta pelontunteelta, joka kouristeli hänen suoliaan tuhansilla pienillä käsillään, pitkillä sormilla, köynnössuonilla. Sitten hänen selkänsä kolahti nurkkaan.

Lero huomasi tilaisuutensa tulleen käsille, ja hyökkäsi luotina takaisin paikalleen tytön valkeiden vaatteiden alle. Puolustus ei ollut hyökkäykseen verrattuna mitään sateenvarjon tarratessa tytön alushousujen pitsiseen kaulukseen ja vetäistessä ne polviin vaivaisissa sekunneissa. Road veti terävästi henkeä tajutessaan mitä varjolla oli mielessään, ja seuraavan kerran ilmankulku salpautui täysin hänen huomatessaan kyvyttömyytensä puristaa jalkansa yhteen tehdäkseen golemin suunnitelmat tyhjiksi.

Sateenvarjo katseli ilkeästi virnuillen eteensä, ohuiden, pehmeiden reisien puristaessa tätä molemmilta puolilta tiukasti, aivan kuin se estäisi mitään. Lero ihasteli aikansa tytön siroa lantionlinjaa ja kauniisti pyöristynyttä häpykumpua, jota verhosi jo ohut, miltei musta karvapeite. Tummat kiharat reunustivat tytön koko koskemattomuutta: jännitettyjä, lihasvoimin yhteen supistettuja pehmeitä huulia sekä piiloon vetäytynyttä klitorista ylhäällä niiden välissä. Sääli häivähti Leron pienessä mielessä hetken ajan hänen miettiessään ihmisruumiin salojen todellista kauneutta, mutta viha pikku tyttöä kohtaan kuohahti uudestaan tämän koettaessa puristaa kurpitsaa reisillään hajalle. Vaaleanpunainen sateenvarjo liikahti liukkaasti eteenpäin ja kurpitsapään laki osui pehmeään peitteeseen.

Roadin silmät kostuivat hänen hengityksensä tihentyessä kauhusta raskaaksi hyperventilaatioksi. Hän koetti hätistää mielestään kaikki tulevia minuutteja heijastelevat kauhukuvat huonolla menestyksellä tuntiessaan karvankin värähtävän alapäässään golemin kosketuksesta.

"Miksi…" hän kuiskasi itsekseen, koettaen aloittaa kysymyksen, mutta lause loppui terävään huutoon.

"Lero onkin aina miettinyt, lero", sateenvarjon muotoinen golem mumisi itsekseen, "miksi Leron päässä on piikki, lero…"

***

Huoneen ilma täyttyi kimeästä tytönäänestä. Tunkeutujan suureksi iloksi mustatukkainen tyttönen sätki paniikissa tuntiessaan golemin piikin vaeltelevan pitkin vakoaan, välillä painaltaen pehmeää lihaa kuin etsiäkseen hyvää kohtaa pehmeän tytönkarvan alta. Keltainen piikki tavoitti viimein välilihaa edeltävän aukon, pienen ja kireän sisäänkäynnin täydellisen ehjine immenkalvoineen, häpyhuulten välin jota tyttö paniikissa jännitti, puristi kiinni. Sätkyttelevä tyttö jähmettyi hetkeksi paikalleen kun tunsi golemin terävimmän osan lävistävän itsensä.

"Aaaaah!!" tyttö kirkui sulasta kivusta kyynelten kihotessa keltaisiin silmiinsä. Paniikki rakentui kivun lamauttamassa kehossa yhtä nopeasti kuin oli luhistunutkin tuskan tieltä, ja kuin riivattuna Road koetti perääntyä lattialla, itkien lohduttomasti ja yrittäen pysyä tajuissaan.

"Noh, lero", sateenvarjo narisi, "eikö Road-tamasta lähde enempää ääntä, lero?" Tämän sanottuaan golem survaisi piikkinsä kahta voimakkaammin läpi tytön venyneen kalvon aukosta, ja tällä kertaa tyttö huutonsa jälkeen purskahti kovaääniseen itkuun, koko ruumiinsa täristen, sydämensä väpättäen.

"Miksi sinä teet tämän?!" tyttö nyyhkytti katkonaisesti, nojaten käsiinsä ja kirkaisten muutaman sanan väliin kun Lero liikutteli piikkiä hänen sisällään voimakkaasti. Vastaus tuli uuden survaisun saattelemana, ja revenneestä kalvosta vuotava veri pirskahteli tytön sisäreisille pieninä pisaroina golemin vain nopeuttaessa tahtiaan.

"Koska jonkun, lero, pitää opettaa Road-tamalle vähän tapoja, lero."

Lero survoi itseään niin syvälle tyttöön kuin vain kykeni, ja tämä rojahti käsiensä varasta selälleen maahan kivun kiitäessä luodin lailla pitkin selkäpiitään.

"Ai!" tyttö kiljahti vaistomaisesti kolauttaessaan päänsä kovaan lattiaan. Se kierähti välittömästi toiselle sivulle, ja mekon rintamuksen märäksi kastelleet kyyneleet valuivat poskilta lattialle muodostaen kirkkaan lammikon tytön kasvojen viereen. Hän itki, hyperventiloi, koetti tasata hengitystään mutta päätyi kirkumaan ja itkemään, sillä joka kerta kun Lero huomasi tytön tuntevan olonsa liian mukavaksi se liikahti rajusti repien Roadin sisuksien herkkää lihaa verisiksi palasiksi, joista osa tarttui kiinni sen päässä olevaan piikkiin. Tyttö makasi täysin neuvottomana tuskan ja kyynelien lammikossaan, jota täplitti hänen sisältään joka työnnöllä purskahteleva elämänpunainen veri. Hän oli liian väsynyt huutaakseen jatkuvasti – ääni oli vaimennut hiljaiseksi uikutukseksi, eivätkä hänen kätensä saatikka jalkansa kantaneet häntä karkuun. Hän tunsi olevansa keskellä omaa luomustaan, kieroutunutta unimaailmaa, missä hänen korviinsa kantautui ainoastaan Leron itsetyytyväinen, sadistisen nautinnollinen käheä käkätys. Lämpimän veren liukastama golem liukui joka liikkeellään syvemmälle tyttöön, joka liikkeellä tämä venyi ja repesi ja vuoti edellistä enemmän, huutaen, itkien, hengittämättäkin välillä.

"Tämä ei ole enää hauskaa, lero", veren tahrima sateenvarjo jupisi ja katseli työnsä hedelmiä; tytön viaton ja puhdas pyhyys oli nyt haavoilla ja pehmeät karvat sekoittuneina hyytyviin veriklimppeihin. Nupun lailla suljetuiksi puristetut häpyhuulet paljastivat nyt reitin sisimpäänsä, ja veri pulppusi vieläkin pieninä sykäyksinä tytön sisältä. Tyttö henkäisi epämiellyttävästä tunteesta joka ikinen sykäys ja itkien uikutti tuskaansa, ja hänen kyyneleistä märkä, helmasta veritahrainen mekkonsa paljasti adrenaliinista kovettuneet pienet nipukat. Golem virnuili viattomuuden tuholle, josta ei voinut saada tarpeekseen.

Road ei halunnut edes ajatella mikä voisi olla Lerosta vielä "hauskempi" tapa kiduttaa häntä. Tytön voimat olivat kaikki noruneet hänestä pois niin kuin veren ja kyynelten muodostamat lammikot lattialla ja tahrat hänen mekollaan, hän ei ollut varma kuinka paljon kipua kestäisi enää tajuissaan.

"Lero… Ole kiltti… Ei enää", tyttö kuiskasi niellen kaiken entisen ylpeytensä. Hän kohdisti kyynelten turvottamat silmänsä golemiin joka kierteli häntä, mutta sai kieltävän vastauksen aneluihinsa kun sateenvarjo sylkäisi hänen kasvoilleen.

"Nyt pidetään kunnolla hauskaa, lero!"

Varjo virnisti ja suuntasi kulkunsa taas tytön haaroväliin. Tällä kertaa golemin onnistui työntää sisään koko kurpitsan muotoinen päänsä ja saada saatteekseen jo kaivattuja kirkaisuja. Kyyneleet tulvahtivat jälleen tytön silmiin kun hän tunsi piikin raatelevan sisuksiaan entistäkin syvemmältä.

"Lero! Ole kiltti… Lopeta! Lopetaa!!"

Road koetti rimpuillakin, mutta jokainen liike tuntui vain maksimoivan hänen tuntemansa kivun. Lero nautiskeli valtaansa suurin siemauksin; hän huomasi sisällä pienen kohouman. Golem otti hieman vauhtia ja survaisi piikkinsä suoraan Roadin kohdunkaulaan.

"IIIAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Kipu.

Se, mikä oli aiemmin sykähdellyt impulsseina nuoren vartalon joka kolkkaan otti nyt sen kaiken valtaansa yhtenä räjähdyksenä.

Road tunsi olevansa sisältä tulessa, hänen verensä paloi, se oli laavaa pulputessaan ulos hänen aukostaan ja laavaa vielä takertuessaan hänen harmaisiin jalkoihinsa ja valkeaan mekkoonsa.

Hänestä tuntui kuin hänet olisi lävistetty vertikaalisesti palavalla seipäällä.

***

Lero nitkutteli päänsä ulos tytön revenneistä sisuksista ja virnisteli vielä kerran veriselle epämääräisyydelle, joksi oli tytön kauniin viattomuuden kehdon saattanut.

"Hän tulee olemaan iloinen, lero…" varjo mutisi ja kierteli selällään makaavaa tyttöä.

"Ku… Kuka hän?" tyttö änkytti tuskallisesti, puoliavoimet silmät kyyneleitä tulvien. Lero ei sanonut enää sanaakaan; se pomppi kylmästi pois huoneesta - jättäen jälkeensä vanan punaisia pisaroita -, siistiytymään.

Oven narahtaessa Leron poistumisen merkiksi Road antoi taas tunteidensa tulla yli. Hän ei kyennyt liikauttamaan sormeansakaan ja kipu hänen revitystä naiseudestaan säteili kaikkialle hänen ruumiiseensa. Hän oli yhtä kouristelevaa hermostoa; silvottua viattomuutta ja tuhottua neitseyttä lukuisissa desilitroissa vielä haaleaa verta. Rujo tanssijan kuva; sirot jalat ja kädet punaisenaan verestä, puhumattakaan polviin vedetyistä valkoisista pitsialushousuista – nekin olivat vaihtaneet väriänsä kirkuvanpunaisiksi. Valkean mekon helma oli kuin verinen liekkimeri. Itkun äänet, huuto ja kyynelten pisarointi lattialle kaikuivat suuressa huoneessa. Hän makasi yksin – veri jatkoi valumistaan.

Musta kissa kehräsi kuin nautintonsa huipulla, häntäänsä heilauttaen se lopulta kääntyi pois raskaan oven suusta.


End file.
